


pulchritudinous

by lovethevoid



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, No Sex, there's like. half a blowjob tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: adj.used of persons only; having great physical beauty





	pulchritudinous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ophanims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanims/gifts).



Awsten Knight has a perfect boyfriend. 

He wouldn't consider that an opinion - rather, it was a fact. Otto was funny and kind and understanding and stubborn and he had every piece of whatever was left of Awsten's heart. He was quiet because he rarely has a reason to talk (especially when Awsten does most of that, anyway), but when he did, his voice was low and steady, calming, in a way that Awsten could never find enough adjectives to describe. 

Otto, in addition to having a shining personality, was the single most beautiful being Awsten had ever laid eyes on. Actually, not just being - single most beautiful thing in existence. Otto moved through life unhurried, with smiles that show off his teeth, and a physical form that left Awsten speechless every damn time.

Otto laid next to him in bed, arms stretched above his head. His hair was damp from the shower, soaking into the pillowcase, and he was still undressed. Awsten sits up to avoid the wet fabric, and Otto blinks up at him, brown eyes soft and wide, and Awsten longs to kiss every single inch of him. Words weren't enough. 

He starts at Otto's forehead, leaning down to press a soft kiss right in the center. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Awsten murmurs, moving down to kiss beside his eye, then onto high cheekbones. His nose, long and straight, adorned with a ring on the left nostril. He stops at the hollows of Otto's cheeks, hesitating before his lips meet Otto's.

Otto had small, delicate facial features, framed by locks of curly dark hair. Awsten was glad he was growing it back; he missed running his fingers through it, catching on the tangles and making Otto hiss softly but lean into Awsten's touch anyway. Otto doesn't answer because he doesn't know how, and Awsten kisses him just like he has a thousand times before. He'll never get tired of it - Otto's soft lips, the familiar push and pull of a kiss with him, his tongue against Awsten's when Awsten lets him in. 

Otto chases Awsten's mouth when he pulls away, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek before Awsten dips his head to continue. Otto's jaw was well-defined, but not particularly square; his face was quite narrow, almost soft around the edges. Awsten moved to his neck, over faded bruises from days earlier, onto his Adam's apple. He can tell that Otto's holding his breath, unsure, even after years spent in each other's beds. This doesn't even scrape the surface of that they've done, but it's not particularly sexual. Mostly, Otto's just a bit confused.

Awsten kisses Otto's prominent collarbones, across to his left shoulder, followed by his right. Otto's small but he's mostly muscle, strong and solid everywhere. He tightens up beneath Awsten's touch as Awsten continues, down to the plane of his chest, letting out a shaky exhale as Awsten gets a bit too close to one of his nipples. Awsten breathes out a laugh against his heated skin, a hand easing its way up Otto's side to rest against his sternum, holding him mostly still.

Awsten reaches his ribs and tries to kiss what he imagines is every bone beneath all that muscle. His stomach tenses as Awsten brushes his lips across it, down lower and lower, his hand shifting to rest on Otto's waist. He's starting to get hard, Awsten notes, but Awsten's not quite ready. He moves to Otto's right arm first, starting at his bicep and slowly making his way down.

"I've always loved your hands." Awsten comments once he reaches it, and Otto hums softly in response. He turns his hand upwards, lazily holding Awsten's jaw, before sliding his thumb into the warmth of Awsten's mouth, hooking behind his bottom teeth. Awsten was fond of things in his mouth as is, but not much beat Otto's fingers, long and familiar to him. Awsten sucks without much conviction, runs his tongue against the pad of Otto's thumb, blinks heavily until Otto pulls away and he remembers the task at hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Otto asks as Awsten shifts to his other arm. The remains of a Warped Tour tan still dusted his skin, starting to fade and give way to his regular pale complexion. Awsten always burns in the sun instead, red all over - he was a little jealous of Otto for that. Awsten glances up at him, letting Otto slip another finger into his mouth, running across Awsten's teeth before resting on his tongue. Awsten's passive, lids going heavy even as Otto pulls away, spreading spit across Awsten's lower lip. "God, so pretty." Otto breathes, almost reverently, and Awsten shakes his head. 

"Shh, don't. Not about me." Awsten mumbles, and Otto ruffles his faded purple hair before he can duck away, stopping at Otto's left hip. The thin skin over the jut of his hipbone was bruised from Awsten's mouth last night, dark purple blooming across pallid skin. Awsten takes his time, gentler now, and Otto exhales loud and tries not to squirm too much. Awsten wraps his hand around the base of his cock, loose but enough to make Otto sigh, and he kisses the tip, precum slicking his lips. He opens his mouth and eases his way down, taking his time as Otto twitches, determined to not snap his hips up.

Otto strokes Awsten's hair gently as Awsten sucks, deep into the back of his throat. It's unhurried, not concerned with getting Otto off, and Otto finds he's okay with that even as Awsten pulls off. He kisses up and down the length, saliva thick across his skin, before he moves to the insides of Otto's thigh. "You can touch yourself if you want." Awsten says, unfamiliar with giving orders, but Otto shakes his head when Awsten looks up at him through his lashes.

"I'm fine." Otto answers, his voice airy. Awsten isn't sure if he believes that, but it's Otto's prerogative, and Awsten wasn't going to push it. Otto's skin is soft, still hot from the shower, and Awsten resists the urge to nip and suck and mark him. It's not about that, not tonight. It was about showing Otto the love he deserved, wordless praise for every part of him. He wraps a hand around one of Otto's bony ankles as he makes his way down, alternating from his left to his right leg, balancing himself on his knees. Otto can't reach his hair anymore, his hand resting on his stomach, taking quiet, measured breaths. 

Time feels slow, heavy. Awsten can't remember when the room got dark around them, illuminated only by the lamp beside their bed. He makes his way back up, lips going over every place they had been, until Otto's hand was on the crown of his head again and Awsten was back to Otto's face. Awsten smiles, kisses the tip of his nose, and Otto gives a little contented sigh in response. "I love you. Every bit of you." Awsten says, settling into Otto's strong arms as he wraps them around Awsten's small frame, holding him close.

"You're ridiculous." Otto answers, no fire in the statement. He opens his eyes and smiles, and Awsten quietly admires the way his face lights up when he does, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "I love you too, peachy." He adds, burying his face against the crook of Awsten's neck, breath hot against his skin. Awsten slides his hand under Otto's head, fingers tangling in unkempt curls, palm cradling his skull. They'll fall asleep like this, Awsten knows, and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> it's ophi's birthday and this was his idea because otto wood is fucking beautiful  
> also an excuse for me to use the word "pulchritudinous"  
>    
> come creep my parx ship tumblr, notwxrriors! tell me to fuck off in my askbox! i'm a leo so i love human interaction and when yall send me shit that i can yell about


End file.
